Trial and Error
by ShadowLi19
Summary: The girls decide to put the guys to the test. Babysitting and possible character humiliation is sure to follow. Warning OOCness


Trial and Error

I don't own Naruto

Chapter One

"How do we even know that these guys are as reliable as we think they are?" Kaya Mizuya asked as the kunoichis of Konoha were sitting in the livingroom. Kankuro and Gaara had left for the night, and Temari and Kaya had decided to patch togather a sleep over.

"We don't." Sakura answered, taking a sip of soda as she watched the Suna girls out of the corner of her eye. "But we should be able to, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, like a test or something." Kanna exclaimed, smiling. The thought of putting Kankuro through a session of torture was an intresting topic for the teenager.

"We need to come up with something, then." Ino said, frowning as she picked at her nails.

"We could like, test their parental skills, and if they'd cheat on us. That kinda stuff, ya know?" Sakura asked, smiling slightly as she looked back at TenTen. The weapons expert had obviously been working something through her mind. Kaya bit down on a pen, staring down at the pad of paper she had been doodling on. "Ok, let's start writing down ideas, then."

What would have been a normal sleep over then turned into a girl's plotting range.

* * *

"What do you think the girls are up to?" Naruto asked, looking over at Sasuke as they were trying to beat the latest high scores in the arcade. Sasuke shrugged, leaning to the side slightly as the controller was gripped in his hands. 

"If Kaya has anything to do with it, then they're probably watching some gorey movie about now."

"You think?"

"Either that or plotting our demise." Sasuke said carelessly. He'd gotten used to seeing girls plotting on ways to kill their boyfriends. Or had that just been from living with Raiji for three years? At this point, he wasn't really sure.

* * *

"Ok, we clear on what we're going to do?" Kaya asked, giggling. Hinata had sat beside her, watching as everyone nodded their heads. It almost felt like being in school again. Almost. 

"Great, now, who wants to watch a movie?" She asked, and Temari instantly hopped up and headed into the kitchen for some popcorn.

Hinata had stayed quiet the entire time, as she usually did when someone as loud as Kaya or Kanna were around. As they popped the DVD into the system, however, Hinata had curled up next to Kaya on the couch and decided to ask a question.

"Kaya, what are we going to do if they fail the tests?" Kaya raised an eyebrow at the question, looking at the younger girl who had currently snuggled uo against her shoulder.

"We either beat their asses, or we kick them to the curb. Really whatever you want to do to them, Hina." Kaya answered carefully, knowing that the girl had been in love with Naruto for some time now. There had been a period a while back when Hinata had decided to take a break from pining after the boy, and had turned her intrest to Gaara.

That Kaya had not enjoyed.

Anybody trying to take her Gaara away from her, Kaya had decided a long time ago, would suffer the greatest consequences known to man. After all, a pissed off half demon was NOT something you wanted to mess with.

Several hours and three movies later, the girls had all fallen asleep.

* * *

"What the hell?" Kankuro asked as he walked through the front door. The living room was covered with girls. As he looked around, he never realized that Gaara had walked in behind him. 

Closest to the door, Kanna had curled up on a bean bag. She had a pillow between her legs, her hands fisted in it gently. Kankuro smiled as he saw the spasms going through her lower back. Next to her by a few feet was TenTen, snoring slightly with an arm slung around Ino. Ino herself was drooling slightly on their carpet, and both boys made a note to burn the carpet later.

Temari was leaning against the couch, arms folded across her stomach as she slept. Sakura had curled up in the chair -Gaara and Kaya's chair- and was doing the perfect imitatation of a cat. On the couch was Kaya and Hinata. Kaya was curled against the arm of the couch. Hinata was spread out on the couch, her head in Kaya's lap. This caused Gaara to growl lightly. Even if it was Hinata, no one other than him was allowed to have their head in the half demoness' lap.

"Think they stayed up late?" Kankuro asked, looking at his little brother. The teenager growled, walking over the girls and heading into the kitchen. Kankuro rolled his eyes, casting Kanna one last look before following him.

Kaya stirred, sensing the Shukaku as Gaara walked past her. She gently pushed Hinata's head out of her lap, avoiding stepping on Temari and walking softly into the kitchen.

The only thing to let Kankuro know she was there was the pat of her bare feet on the wood floor. Gaara, however, seemed too obsessed with getting coffee to even notice her chakra signature.

Despite knowing for a fact that it was a death wish, Kaya snuck up on Gaara. She stretched up and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, laying her cheek between his shoulder blades. She felt him immediantly tense under her touch, then relax as he realised who it was.

Gaara turned around, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kankuro look his chance to leave the room. Looking down at her, Gaara inwardly bit his lip at the site of her in one of his shirts.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"The Godaime has a mission for our group. She told us about it yesterday, remember?" Gaara, frowning at the thought of expecting her to say something else, nodded.

"I don't see why she can't get a Genin team to babysit a bunch of kids." He frowned.

Gaara and Kaya, while having been intimate before, couldn't go all the way because of Shukaku. It was a known fact that the tanuki demons tended to have litters, much similar to a cat. Combined with Kaya's demon blood, it was a shoe-in for a house full. And that would just be the first pregnancy.

So, rather than take the risk, they hadn't had sex.

"Well, look at it this way," Kaya paused, looking him in the eye as she hugged herself closer to him, "It gives us a chance to see what it would be like."

Gaara's left eye twitched.

Kaya pouted.

Gaara gave in.


End file.
